


Techie

by Alexia_Imriel_Courcel



Category: Dredd (2012), Judge Dredd - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Medical Trauma, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexia_Imriel_Courcel/pseuds/Alexia_Imriel_Courcel
Summary: Compleatly one off, basically after watching Dredd and defending poor Techie's charater to others, I got to thinking. Which lead somehow to deciding I would make him a virgin and write fluff about him.





	

Inside the server, Techie bundled the petrified girl behind a loose panel.  He was terrified, but even more so for the tiny, birdlike girl.  She was beautiful, even in her terror, long black hair, huge dark brown eyes, too expression filled to have ever been made the clan whore.  If she knew what she meant to him, she had never spoken of it, and he had always been too tongue tied to tell her.  Yes he could have used her services, like all the other brutes who took her, but it seemed wrong to debase her so.  He had always done what little he could to protect her, hiding data footage when she snuck off for five minutes, or the camera Ma-Ma kept on her cell showed her sleeping rather than working.  Yes, Ma-Ma’s thugs knew, they took the piss out of him for it calling him weak for being an innocent virgin, and to be fair they were almost right.  He was a virgin, but he wasn’t innocent, his fingers had often skimmed his cock, thinking of her.  Then berating himself after, for giving into his sordid fantasies.  Not that he wanted to hurt her, or humiliate her like the others did.  He had mistakenly caught enough glimpses of her on security camera’s, to know that he would be gentle with her, take his time to draw out her pleasure not his own.  But it seemed wrong to try, she was not allowed to say no, and he wouldn’t risk her thinking herself forced.

He had just pulled the panel back into place behind her when a thick synth-leather arm reached through and grabbed him.  Yanking him from his place of protection in front of her, he screamed not just at his own terror but at hers too.

“No, no, please don’t shoot!”

The Judge pushed him to a nearby wall, holding his gun threatening to Techie’s head.

“Don’t shoot me, I’m, no, I’m not armed, I’m, I, I, I can help you.”

“How” Came the rough growl of the Judge. Techie, nearly wetting himself with fear forced himself to offer aid.  Anything to make them move on from here, anything to keep them from finding her.

“Ma’s in her private quarters. But it’s behind ten inches of steel, you can’t get in there without the key pad combination. I, I can give that to you.”

His voice sounded shrill, and whiney even to his own ears.  It disappointed him to have sunk so quickly to begging like a terrified little boy, when she needed more from him.  The female judge stepped forwards, cat-like towards him, somehow her smaller form was equally as unsettling as the powerful male.  She held a presence larger, and more imposing than her size which made him step back to guard the doorway to the server. 

“I don’t need your co-operation to get the combination from you.”

She touched him, slowly spreading into his mind.  Realising she was a psychic, he thought quickly through an apology, not just at what he had done, but the risk of exposing her to the judges.

She ran through his memories, and he held nothing back of his dealings with Ma, and how they had disgusted him.  Her torture, how she had gauged out his eyes, to have them replaced with cybernetic ones.  But did his best to hide images of her, in a last-ditch attempt to keep her safe.

The female judge relaxed, a soft but firm order to Techie.

“Go, get out of here.”

He paused for a moment, wanting to drag her from the loose panel and take her with him.  But not sure if it would be safer, to leave her; and come back for her later, when the coast was clear.  Suddenly the female judge tilted her head, stepping into the server room pulling back the panel and raising her gun.

The male judge raised his ready to back up his partner, and girl climbed out arms held high, the skimpy dress making it clear she was unarmed.  Terrified, Techie gave a quick shrill screech not to shoot her and the psychic looked back at Techie full off pity.

“Take her, and go.”

The Judge spoke again, this time in answer to the male Judge, and Techie muttered his thanks, grateful but not wanting to risk getting caught in any crossfire between the two.  He had to get the girl to safety. 

“Mind explaining yourself, rookie? Abetting a felon is not just a fail offense. It's a crime.”

 “I already picked up the fail when I lost my primary weapon. I'm not gonna be a Judge and I don't need to be a mind reader to know it. He's a victim, not a perp and until my assessment is formally over, I'm still entitled to dispense justice. And that's what I just did by letting him go. Maybe that will be the one difference I do make.”

Techie shot her a quick image in thanks, as he passed by, grabbing the girls hand and running off down the corridor, promising himself to somehow get her to safety.

_“The code to Ma-Ma's chambers is 4-9-4-3-6.”_

The corridors were full of debris and dead bodies, and more than once he had to turn back to find a clearer pathway.  The girls heeled shoes were far from practical, and more than once he had to catch her before she tripped and fell.  When he made it to the elevator he gave a sigh of relief, watching the doors close behind him, relaxing only as the motor started.  He leaned back against the wall, sighing in relief; as he thanked whatever higher presence, had got then both safely out of there.  The adrenaline was leaving her, and she began to uncontrollably shake.  He caught her as her knees gave out lowering her to the floor, stroking her hair.  He wanted so much to hold her close, but didn’t dare push it, afraid he’d upset her.  

He wasn’t strong, but she was so light that it was easy to carry her out of the lift once it had reached its destination.  Carrying her straight to the medicenter, depositing her onto the examination table.  As the medic arrived to look her over he went to leave, to give her privacy.  But she quickly took his hand and his heart melted as she asked, in a small voice, for him to stay.

She was malnourished, though that was obvious.  Other than shock, and the bruises and lacerations, to her pale soft skin there were no other injuries.  The medic turned his attentions back to Techie, shining a torch into his bionic eyes. 

“Minor infection, and irritation to the implant site, but other than that your boyfriend should be fine.”

He blushed, warmth spreading his chest, that anyone would think that someone so beautiful would want him. He almost went to correct the medic, stopped when she spoke.

“Thank you, will the medicine be expensive?”

“I don’t have much, but I can,”

She cut Techie off, determined to repay his kindness. Sitting straighter, making herself look more alluring, her meaning painfully obvious.

“I can pay in kind.”

It both humbled and disgusted himself, to make him think that she would whore herself out to help him.  The medic shook his head, declining her offer, but clearly more used to sex being used as currency than him.

“No, I heard about what went on upstairs, there’ll be no charge. The supplies are cheap enough, that I can arrange for them to go missing.  I can also at least offer you a bed for the night, though it will be the one you’re sat on.”

She nodded her thanks for Techie, and the medic injected him with the drugs.  Giving Techie soap, toothpaste, and directions to the staff shower, before leaving them alone.

He sat on the edge of the cot bed, waiting for her to come out of the shower.  At her insistence he had gone first.  The had been given scrubs to wear, whilst their own hand washed clothing dried.   It was unusual for find such kindness in Peach Trees, and she had thanked the medic profusely at every option, both for herself and the shy Techie.

She sat next to him, both of them feeling for the first time in forever clean.  He sniffed her, enjoying the closeness between them, she smelt of soap, her breath gently fragranced with mint.  The scrubs were too big for her, and she seemed strangely uncomfortable in the oversized, rolled up garments, but to him, she had never looked more lovely.

“They gave us both, a ration pack.”

She held out a foil packet, to him, the food it contained would be an unappetising, mineral filled protein paste, but at least it was edible.  He opened it sucking the paste through the small gap, opening hers for her when she struggled.  Her long hair was still slightly damp, and his fingers itched to touch it, jealous even of her own fingers as she tucked in behind an ear.  They both swallowed their rations in silence, legs crossed, facing each other on the bed.  He watching her, through lowered pale lashes, too shy to risk looking openly at her. 

He hadn’t noticed her speaking, too deep in thought when she touched finger to his wrist.

“Techie?”

He looked up to her, her face open in question, brows raised as she patiently waited for his answer.  He realised then, to his chagrin that he hadn’t been listening, and he didn’t even know her name to ask her to repeat the question.   She had always been just the clan whore, or what other choice insult they had thrown at her, whilst they used her.  She was waiting so sweetly, suck a kind expression. that he shook his head, frustrated that he hadn’t been paying more attention to her.

“I don’t know your name.”

She gave his question a small tight lipped smile, and she realised it was too personal a question to have asked him, real names were like dirty secrets in Mega City One.  They suggested a human weakness, a vulnerability that shouldn’t be shared lightly.  He leaned over, his lips brushing her ear to whisper his name against it.  He wasn’t blind to the small shudder that ran her spine, though in his experience he thought her cold or frightened, not recognising it for what it was; desire.  She took his gifted secret, cupping her hand to the back of his head to bring him closer. Offering her own in payment for his honesty, whispered only for him.

“Lilly.” 

“Like the flower?”

She nodded, her cheeks blushing a delightful shade of pink to him, as she reluctantly pulled away.  It suited her he decided, delicate, beautiful like she was. 

“We need to sleep.”

She climbed under the sheet, shuffling to the side of the bed, lifting the covers from her.  He was exhausted, but didn’t want to take the bed from her, protesting that he could manage on the floor.  She shook her head, pulling at his wrist to pull him to her, tucking the sheet around them both, laying her head against his chest.  His heart beat faster at having her so close and as she fell asleep he gingerly wrapped an arm around her, finally able to hold her close. 

He awoke sometime into the night, her voice soothing, as fingers brushed damp hair from his sweat soaked brow.

“You were dreaming.”

It couldn’t be called dreaming, he realised.  In his sleep he had been recalling the nightmare, of having his optics attached.  It had been a slow, excruciatingly painful process of its own, discounting the pant wetting fear Ma had put him through, when she gouged them out with her thumbs.  She had taken a very obvious pleasure in watching the optics being fitted, a process he still wasn’t allowed analgesics for.  A single tear had slipped the corner of his eye, and he did his best to hide it from her, not wanting to appear weak in front of her.  She tutted at his embarrassment, a soft finger skimming his cheek to brush away the wetness, leaving him breathless as her lips grazed his forehead.

He cursed his weak body, as his cock fluttered, hardening in protest at her closeness, and he reminded himself furiously, that she wasn’t to be touched.  It was made worse by the press of her hand to his shoulder, her breasts pushed against his shoulder.  What he needed, was to distance himself from her, but couldn’t force his body to disturb her. Laying there paralyzed with fear as her knee wrapped his leg, dangerously close to his solid cock.  She was so close, he could smell the natural perfume of her skin, and he swallowed hard against the knot in his throat.

“Tomorrow I’ll find work,” His voice was hoarse, tight with fear that she wouldn’t accept his offer, than she would choose to leave him. “and somewhere to stay.”

“I can find work easy enough.”

There was unmistakable shame in her sad little offer, but she wanted to help.  The last thing he needed to make her feel was a burden, but he couldn’t let her do that.  The sheer mention of it making him rush to quickly clarify himself.

“No, no please you don’t have to. I don’t want you to ever return to that. I. I, I can keep you.”

This time there was no mistaking the darkening in her eyes, as her pupils swallowed more of her chocolate coloured irises in the dim light.  He had seen it often enough in the men who looked at her, to know it for what it was.  His pulse thundered in his ear, as she leaned closer cupped his cheek tilting her mouth towards his.  He spoke, his voice weak in his offer, but he was hesitant to give in and kiss her.  The last thing he wanted was her to think that it was what he expected, as payment for his offer. 

“You don’t have to.”

She stopped suddenly so unsure of herself, drawing swiftly back to look downcast at his chest.  She looked so sad, more broken than he had ever seen her, and it broke his heart when she tightly apologised to him, he had hurt her.  He tried again, trying to give her more insight to his reasonings.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, your just so pretty and I’m just. I just, I want you, but for so much more.”

 “You think I’m pretty?”

It was her turn to blush, her long dark lashes lowered, cheeks flushed such a perfect shade of pink.

“I think your beautiful.”    

He eyelids fluttered, and she flicked her gaze to him.  Her plump little lip, held between her teeth.

“I thought you didn’t want me, you never.”

He practically spat out his reply, clutching at her arm.  Desperate that she understood it was not her he found fault with, he never found fault with her.

“What those men did to you was vile, I’m not like that.”

He prayed she didn’t move, the bulge at his crotch would easily put pay to the lie he spoke.  He wouldn’t take her in force, or to degrade her, but it was untrue to say he didn’t want her in that way.  She nodded, an acceptance at his words, as one shaky hand stroked tenderly at her cheek, his thumb brushing the hollow of her lower lip.  Who gave in and moved first he wasn’t sure, but under bated breath he finally pressed his mouth to hers.  He had kissed before, but the gentle hum she gave into his mouth was almost his undoing, her tiny hands pressed to his chest, as her tongue nudged in invitation at his lips.  He parted them, following her lead, his hands slipping into her hair to keep her close to him, clutching at her like she was made of eggshells. 

She sighed through her parted lips, as lone string of saliva still connecting their lips, as she drew back, allowing him to breathe.  He started when her fingers dipped under his top to grip his chest, worried himself where this was all leading.  What if she didn’t like what she found there, he wasn’t built up to a muscular perfection like the other gang members.  He was skinny and pale, his slender body covered in scars, Ma’s lasting gifts to him.

“I don’t know how to, I’ve.”

She silenced him with another kiss, laying herself flatter along his side. Draping herself half over him, as she wrapped her delicate arms around his neck, whispering seductively in his ear.

“I do.”

He shook his head in protest, that wasn’t what he meant at all, his own needs were easily enough sorted by his fist, it was her own that mattered to him.  It embarrassed him to admit it, but he did so, she deserved nothing less than his honesty in this matter.

“I don’t know how to pleasure you though.”

“Please let me, I’ll show you how.”

The chill that ran his spine put paid to any last protests, she knew he was a virgin.  Whilst he hadn’t said the words, she was too experienced not to have worked out what she didn’t give him time to say.  She was waiting he realised, for his permission to continue.  He nodded, a small jerk of his head in approval as he swallowed thickly at the pooling saliva in his mouth, letting her climb on top of him.

He was skinny, but she was so small that he felt huge beneath her.  Her hair fell in waves, curtaining them as they kissed.  Each press of their lips getting more and more heated, noisier sloppier, until she broke off, peppering his cheeks as her mouth sought his ear.

She sucked the lobe into her mouth, and he shuddered, gasping at the thread of electricity that ran in sympathy teasing towards his cock. He was grateful to her when she took his unsure hands in hers, demanding so softly that he touch her as she pressed them to her slender waist. 

They gripped her easily, at both sides, his fingertips easily spanning the small of her back, both hands almost touching in the small space.  She pushed fingers under his shirt, and he fought against the shyness of his first reaction to stop him, trying to will himself just to relax for her.  He was a mess of scars, and dark bruises, beneath the fabric.  She bent her head, as she lifted it, gracing each mark she passed with a tender kiss.

Her hands once more pressed to his chest, as she kissed along it, this time lowering them as she kissed down over the pale scattering of ginger curls, leading to the waistband of his scrubs.  Fingers curled around the elastic, and much to the protest of his cock, he grabbed her wrist needing a moment to steady himself. 

When he looked down, her face was a mass of puzzlement and pouty lips.  It confused him more so, what was he supposed to do to make it right.

“If you touch me, I’m afraid I’ll cum, I don’t..”

“shh, I want you to.”

He allowed her to flick his fingers from her wrist, her hand pulling his trousers over his throbbing length.  He blushed, when she paused, afraid there was something wrong with him, ready to move away his cock starting to deflate.  Her eyes flickered up to him, her lashes lowered shyly to her cheeks quickly moving close to reassure him.

“You’re quite large, it just wasn’t what I was expecting.”

His cock sprung hard again at the touch of her finger, twitching as her hand wrapped his length. 

His hands clutched at the sheets under him, fingers digging into the fabric at the first press of her lips to his swollen head.  He furiously repeated his mantra not to cum, each pass of them over his length testing his iron hard resolve.  He knew he was losing the battle when he groaned aloud, hers echoing in her own desire at seeing him so undone, sounding deliciously through his cock.  Her mouth sped up, tongue flicking across his slit under his swollen head, spit drooling along his steel hard cock. It hadn’t taken long for her to have him breathless beneath her, his hips thrusting tiny jerks into her mouth, as he lost control of his reservations.

“Pull off, I’m going to cum!”

He cried out quickly worried to debase her so. His jaw ached with the exertion of holding off is approaching orgasm, and either she ignored him, or hadn’t heard. Whichever it was, he didn’t expect, for her to firmly pin his wrists to the mattress. Leaving him with no choice but to spend in her mouth, his head thrown back gasping out her name.

Her lips were swollen, shiny with saliva and his cum, when she was dragged off his cock.  He pushed back beneath him in wonder, amazed that anything could feel as good as her mouth had.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

He spoke careful not to tell her off, but needing her to know how much it had meant to him.  He cupped her head between his hands, avoiding her protests that she would taste of him if he kissed her; to slip his tongue over hers.  He revelled in the taste of himself on her, puzzled that anyone wouldn’t want this.  Who wouldn’t want to taste the evidence of their own fulfilment on someone who had cared enough to ensure they had it?  She seemed willing to let him recover, but he was far from done yet, eager to make good on his earlier offer, he wanted to make her feel everything he had put her through.  He wanted to see her moan for him, already he could feel the heavy strings of arousal starting, at the thoughts of what he hoped to do to her.

“Show me.”

She nodded, fully understanding what he meant.  He ignored her protests to let him rest, to come down and enjoy his orgasm.  Tugging at the hem of her top, to pull it up and over her head, pausing to drink in the sight of her naked breasts.

They were so firm, yet yielding easily to his heated touch.  She allowed him his own time to explore them, and in return he listened to every sharp intake of breath, every little moan she made as his hands ghosted her flesh.  She held her breath, as he slipped a pebbled nipple past his lips, tonguing it until she mewled aloud. Slipping her fingers into his long hair, to guide him, as he kissed over to her other nipple, giving it an experimental, sharp but gentle nibble.  It had his cock hardening again, his body once again responsive to her.

He removed her pants, pulling her thighs open in awed curiosity, she was wet, deliciously so and his mouth watered at the thought of being able to touch her. To know that after all this time, he could finally taste her.  The blush spreading her cheeks was so sweet, so lovely that he reached up kiss them, biting his lip nervously, he didn’t want to disappoint her.  She reached his hand, asking if he was still okay, before at long last bringing to touch that place between her thighs.  His fingers slid between her wetness with ease, guided both by her fingers and gasped directions, to have her writhing under his ministrations.  She was shaking under his touch, his fingers now pumping into her slick channel, and if it hadn’t been for her breathless commands not to even think about stopping, he would have worried he was hurting her. 

She whined in frustration when he ignored her to stop, pouting as she begged to know why.  He brushed away the tears prickling the corners of her eyes, feeling suddenly selfish for stopping.  He had had her so close, but he wanted more; for both of them.

“I wanted to taste you.”

She blinked, at his boldness.  Biting her lip as she watched his lips trail over her stomach, nuzzling the gap between her legs open wide before settling between them.  He pressed his nose to her sex first, breathing in her scent, pulling the musky, sweet fragrance deep into his lungs.  He kissed her pussy, like he had her mouth, slipping his tongue between the fold, groaning into her warm sex.  When he looked up, she was still chewing her lower lip, looking down intently at him, her cheeks redder than he had ever seen them.  He kept her gaze as he flicked his tongue over her clit, slipping a finger inside, rewarded with a loud shriek of pleasure, that flattered more than his pride.  If he had thought she had writhed under his fingers, then she practically danced under his tongue, as he fought to repeat the action, clutching the pillows tight as her breathing came in little ragged moans. 

When she came again she almost screamed, crying out his name into the room. Clutching at his hair to keep his mouth on her, desperate not to lose the friction circling her clit.  He pulled away when she begged him to, tears of pleasure slipping over her cheeks, as he shifted to hold her close to him. 

He was not as shy as before of the ranging hard on she inspired. She once again took him in hand, but didn’t want her to think she had any duty to take care of it.  Spluttering his protests, as she laid him onto his back, straddling his hips.

“Don’t you want to?”

Again; that sad little voice that cut right through him, making him feel so guilty for upsetting her.  He shot a quick nod of denial, his explanations coming, fast and muddled in his urgency to make her understand.  Didn’t she understand what she did to him?

“I mean it Lilly I won’t force you if you don’t want to, not if you.”

She gave a little light hearted giggle, but was so serious in her reply.

“Please, of course I want you.”

She was waiting again for him, and he realised as nervousness clouded her features that it was his permission.  He nodded, and with a little flip of her hips brought the head of his cock to press against the opening to her sex. It was everything, and nothing like he had imagined, and that had been a disappointment to how she felt now; as she slowly sunk down onto his length. Her lips parted in absolute rapture, her eyes closed as her head rolled back as her hips met his, rocking his full length inside of her.

“A moment, I need to, your just so.”

She gasped, moaning at the fullness his cock gave her, and to be fair he was grateful for the pause, so overwhelmed by this new sensation. She gave a whisper of ‘ready’ against his neck, and he gave an experimental roll of his hips.  She met it with ease, her mouth seeking to bare flesh, to press a reddened mark against him.  He liked the sensations of her sucking mouth, he realised, and resolved to bestow the same pleasure on her, he nuzzled at her neck, pressing his tongue over the bruise he left there.  A breathless ‘here’ had the doubts he had at marking her, dissipating when she pulled his mouth up to her breast, cradling it as he marked the pale flesh there. 

They thrust their hips and groins, against each other repeatedly, sweat rolling down his back, dripping between the valley of her ample breasts. He licked it off, tasting the salt of it, on his lips, overwhelmed by it all.  Whilst he wanted to make it as memorable for her as it was him, he gave a little panicked frustrated cry realising he was close.  If it annoyed her as it did him, she never showed it, instead showing his fingers to her clit, directing him to make tight little circles against it as she thrusted.

He had never felt as proud as he did then, her back arching, her cunt muscles fluttering around his cock as she bathed it in her juices.  It was his undoing, though he did so happily. Completely amazed, but so relived to have made her cum.  To his own cock it felt like heaven as he came, giving his own winded shriek as he did. Guiding her to flop back onto his chest.  He couldn’t quite believe he was here, that she was here; as she lay over him, her hands pressed to his chest. His chin on her head, as his boneless arms wrapped protectively around her. 

“I’m sorry, I should have lasted longer.”

She shook her head, almost cross with him, for his self-doubt.

“You were, amazing, so kind, so attentive,” She grasped his head between both tiny hands pulling him to look at her, so he could see the sincerity as she spoke. “no one has ever taken the time to make me cum like that, ever.”

He blushed again, and she kissed his cheek bones, feeling them burn hotter as she slotted herself over his side.  Her thighs were a mess of both their fluids, and he slipped his fingers inside her apologising, as he realised what he had risked exposing her to. He moved to scrape his seamen from inside her berating himself for being so stupid.

 

“I shouldn’t have done that, I should have been more careful!”

“Stop, please, just stop!”

Her fingers wrapped his wrist, pulling them to a scar by her hips, making him want to kill the bastard who had done that to her.  His eyes were one thing, they were replicable by the bionics they gave him, but the thin scar there was inexcusable. He placed a kiss against it, not needing to ask as her lip quivered, her voice choked to nothingness, as her eyes spilled over with tears. He knew exactly what it symbolised, they had rendered her infertile, probably a far more painful, more humiliating experience than his.  One that he hadn’t known about or been able to save her from.  He wanted to weep for her, as he pulled her close to him, vowing with his entire being to keep her, to never let anyone hurt her like that again. 

She took deep shuddering breaths against his neck, leaving it damp with tears. He wanted to offer her words of condolences, of comfort but he couldn’t bring himself to do so, there were not words for what they had done.  He stroked her hair as the sobbing subsided, and she managed in a high-pitched squeak to offer him a way out, to give him a chance of taking back his promise to stay. He was horrified that she would think him so fickle, hadn’t she realised how much she meant to him already.  He began to tell her, explaining how much he had already done, how he slipped her his food when he was ordered not to feed her, sneaking her for showers. Stopping in embarrassment, before he could admit to her, and himself.  There would be time for that later, when she was ready to hear it, not now.  He almost lost his resolve when she queried why he hadn’t ever told her sooner, scalding him for leaving her untold, when she had wanted him for so long.   

It was far from how he had envisioned his life, he thought in the early hours of dawn curled up with her.  Pressing kisses to her sleeping form, she’d never know he realised if he whispered it now to her unconscious form, taking a deep breath to mouth it almost silently, into the darkened room.

“I love you.”

   


End file.
